It is common for desk drawers and the like to have frames therein which support hanging files. The frames of the prior art are normally comprised of a plurality of pieces which require substantial fabrication operations, and are relatively difficult to assemble.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a hanging file support frame which is comprised of a minimum number of components, and which can be easily and quickly fabricated and assembled.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hanging file support frame which is both stable and sturdy.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hanging file support frame which is economical of manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.